<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love of my life by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292928">Love of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE'>DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, love my boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Seed/ Female Deputy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wanted to kill him, yes. But that was a month ago. A month of torture and pain for all of them, a month of pure chaos, but things were calming down. She was all he needed</p><p>"What's for breakfast?"</p><p>"English muffins, bacon, and toast"</p><p>"You never make English muffins."<br/>
"Yes well now I will considering they sell them at the general store and there isn't McDonald's here."</p><p>John laughed. He never saw her with her hair down, she always had her hair in two braids, but on the odd chance she had her hair down she looked more gorgeous then ever.</p><p>"John your staring at me again. There pictures on every wall but I seem to be the only thing to stare at"</p><p>"Yes. Wanna know why?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Cuz your gorgeous"</p><p>"You already got me reeled in, stop with your charismatic words" </p><p>She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek while putting his plate of food in front of him.</p><p>"Who is your mother, and why did she make you cook better than me"</p><p>"She is uh. Well in a grave, and she's Italian so I'm kinda forced to cook"</p><p>Italian. Of course who would have thought, last time someone cooked better than him was when holly brought brownies. Holly was put in the ground a while ago by dep, but he seemed to always brush it off. Like she didn't even exist</p><p>"I need to get ready"</p><p>"You never stay at the ranch with me dep, your always "working"<br/>
. What you need to do is sit here with me all day"</p><p>" affection? Disgusting, I have no words.... I'm just kidding"</p><p>"I'm well aware you were joking my dears, that is always in almost all of your sentences."</p><p>"I'm a comedian what can I say."</p><p>" did you know your the love of my life?"</p><p>"Not in the slightest.. Again I'm kidding"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>